papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Glitz Pit
|place = Glitzville|shop = N/A|lead = Grubba then Jolene|species = N/A|enemy = Glitzpit Fighters|image = GlitzPit.png}} Overview The Glitz Pit is a tournament located in Glitzville in which fighters fight to entertain spectators, as well as being a popular tourist attraction. Its fighters are grouped into two leagues. They begin in the Minor League and try to move up to the Major League. Former champions were Prince Mush and Rawk Hawk. When first arriving at the Glitz Pit, you are signed on to become a fighter receiving the full explanation of how the Glitz Pit works. After you beat the champion Rawk Hawk, you have to fight Macho Grubba to get the Crystal Star. Sub-locations Glitz Pit Lobby: 'The entry point to the Glitz Pit. The lobby is generally fairly empty, unless Rawk Hawk or you are being swarmed by fans. After one of X's calls, you have to take down all of the Gonzales posters here. '(Red) Minor league locker room: This is where Mario starts off after first signing up to fight in the Glitz Pit. It's in pretty bad condition overall, and Jolene encourages you to make it to the Major leagues if you want a better room. The fighters initially staying with you in this room are: King K, Cleftor, Master Crash, and Bandy Andy. Later into the Major leagues, you have to return here to break the big block in the room as instructed by 'X'. You find a secret paper that is confiscated by Jolene. (Red) Major league locker room: 'After defeating the Armored Harriers, you are admitted into the major leagues. This room is generally nicer looking than the minor league room. The fighters staying here are: Shellshock, Spiky Joe, Koopinator, and Hamma. '(Blue) locker rooms: The only time you enter the blue locker rooms are before the champion fight match. You are escorted to the blue minor league room by the Glitz Pit Security and told to wait for further instructions. Eventually, you notice that the exit is locked and are forced to find a way to escape. If you enter the secret room behind a Princess Peach poster, you can access the blue major league room. To exit from here, you have to enter the bathroom and flush yourself down the toilet leading to the red major league locker room. Storage Room: '''The storage room starts off locked but can eventually be accessed as the story progresses. The first floor of the storage room starts off full of boxes and where you re-encounter Ms. Mowz. After destroying all of the boxes here you can find a Charge P badge and a switch that opens the staircase to the second floor. On the second floor of the storage room there are two areas of interest. To the left, you can enter the vents of the Glitz Pit and use these to eavesdrop on Grubba at one point. When the mysterious 'X' tells you how to find the upper floor storage room key, you can enter the room to the right on the second floor. Inside here is a big block that when destroyed reveals to have King K and Bandy Andy stuck under it. Upon leaving, you catch a glimpse of Jolene watching you. '''Champion Room: Mario is admitted to stayre after defeating Rawk Hawk. When you do, you hear a voice and are told to seek it out. Once entering the vent connecting this room and Grubba's office, the voice is revealed to be Grubba talking about his malicious future plans. This is the only room that restores Star Power. Grubba's Office: The office Grubba stays in before Jolene becomes owner of the Glitz Pit. After eavesdropping on Grubba from behind the vent from the Champion's room, you open his secret drawer and find out about his plans. Grubba sees you doing this and runs off into the ring... '''Glitz Pit Ring: '''The main ring where all of the fights happen. You can enter three main different sections of this area based on where you enter and what the occasion is. If you enter from the lobby, you can view fights from behind the general audience. When you actually enter a fight, you go on stage. The only time that you can fully explore the ground of the ring is before you fight Macho Grubba. After discovering Grubba's secrets, he runs on stage and uses the power of the crystal star to become Macho Grubba. Category:Thousand-Year Door places Category:Glitzville Category:Locations Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Area Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Locations